codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: The Western Conflict Game Modes
This page is a list of the game modes in Call of Duty: The Western Conflict Team Deathmatch Players 6-12 Team Deathmatch is a battle between two teams of 3-6 players. The two teams try to reach the score limit of 7500 points. Each kill counts as 100 points to the teams score, and a suicide counts as -100 points. Squad Deathmatch Players 4-16 Four teams of 1-4 players face off in a match similiar to team deathmatch, the score limit however, is 5000 points instead of 7500 points. There is usaully a single vehicle present to provide one squad with an advantage. Rush Players 12-24 Two objectives are at each base. To take the base and move on to the next the players must destroy both objectives, while facing opposition from the defenders. After a certain amount of bases are taken the game ends, the game also ends when the defenders kill a certain amount of attackers, usaully 100. Conquest Players 12-24 Two teams face off to take the most amount of objectives in a given time, there are usaully four flags on one map. For each base controlled that team gains one point every five seconds, first team to 200 points wins the game. Countdown Players 12-24 Two teams face off to take as many objectives as possible, similiar to conquest, except now the flags take points away from the other team every five seconds. More vehicles are present then in conquest. Titan Players 12-36 Two teams of 6-18 players spawn at a "Titan", which is usaully an aircraft carrier, or a military base. The two teams must face off and try to destroy the other teams Titan, which are incredibly strong. After a teams titan is destroyed, the players on that team will stop respawning, after the team is wiped out, the opposing team wins. War Players 32-64 War has the most amount of players. A full lobby is filled with over 64 players. The players try to capture flags and kill the enemy players. Capture The Flag Players 24-36 In Capture the Flag the two teams must try to capture the other teams flag and bring it to their base five times to win the round, there are three rounds. Once the player has picked up the enemy flag they will carry it on their back and can still use their weapons, they cannot however enter any vehicles except the passengers seat in an M3A3 Bradley, a BMP-3, a Humvee, or a Gaz-35. Naval Warfare Players 24-36 In Naval Warfare each player takes control of a random unit, varying from a Fighter Jet, to an Aircraft Carrier. Players will take control of multiple ships and aircraft, each team spawns with one Aircraft Carrier, one Macarthur Class Supercarrier, five destroyers, and five land based fighters. The Aircraft Carriers have the ability to launch attack craft piloted by A.I.s, while the Destroyers and player piloted jets are tasked with destroying each other. If there is a full lobby then each team will receive one Nuclear Submarine with a limited amount of torpedoes, but is unable to use nuclear weapons. The game ends when all of a teams players have been killed. Category:Call of Duty: The Western Engagement Category:Call of Duty: The Western Conflict